Naruto and Sakura: Bed Style
by DarkGuru the Deranged
Summary: Naruto returns from a mission and spots Sakura. Things get steamy.


**Hello this is my first ever fanfiction on this site so I would appreciate if you would read and review. It would mean a lot to me.**

Sakura and Naruto: Bed Style

After leaving Tsunade's office after giving his report to his B-ranked mission he went to get some ramen. On the way there he bumped into his longtime crush Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how are you?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto you're back." exclaimed Sakura in shock since she didn't thing the mission would be over so soon. "Heh yeah, it was easy. Some chumps in the land of acorns thought they could take it by force. Once they saw who I was they immediately began running away, too scared to fight. I am kind of disappointed because of that." At this Sakura giggled. Typical Naruto, always looking for a battle, that was why she loved him so much. Yes Sakura Haruno loved Naruto Uzumaki, she has loved him for several years now after she realized that the traitorous Uchiha didný care for her or her best friend Ino Yamanaka.

"Don't be like that Naruto you'll get some action next time don't worry." said Sakura. "For now I want to ask you a question and want you to answer me truthfully got me?" spoke the pink-haired medic. _'If this works then I am going to sore for a month.'_ Thought Sakura with a perverted giggle.

The blond boy didn't know what his teammate was asking so he nodded and asked the girl to elaborate.

"Now seeing as you have a crush on me, you still have it right?" he nodded. "Good so have I on you and this is where the hard part, at least to you, comes in. I want you tonight to fuck me anyway you like. In my pussy, ass, tits, mouth however you like, no holding back from anything got it?" What? Sakura wanted he to fuck her anyway he liked and she had a crush on him as well? A huge perverse grin that would've made Jiraiya proud appeared on his face. _'Score'._ Thought Naruto. "Okay Sakura-chan you got a deal, but I would like for you to sign this release form here, saying that you will not do anything to me if the sex seems too rough for you, 'kay? Sakura thought for a moment before nodding at Naruto who took out the form and pen and gave them to her. A quick signature later she found her rear being squeezed roughly by the jinchuriki. She let loose a moan and Naruto leaned down to kiss her and whisper to her, "See you at five my sexy cock-sleeve." With that he left leaving an aroused pinkette standing in the street.

ѨѨѨ

At seven P.M. Sakura found herself in front of the house of Naruto dressed in a pink mini-skirt, yellow and red V-neck t-shirt and her ninja sandals. She knocked on the door and while waiting for her blond Adonis of a boyfriend to open the door her mind went to their earlier encounter on the streets where he called her his "sexy cock-sleeve" and groped her ass through her spandex shorts. The thought of pleasuring Naruto would have never crossed her mind before he got back from his training trip with the late toad sannin, because she was infatuated with the Uchiha. Now however only the simplest thoughts of how Naruto would turn her from a noble girl into a cock craving cum dumpster of a slut. Her hand actually went under her skirt and good thing she wasn't wearing panties today because they should've been soaked.

While this was happening outside, inside the house the blond protagonist was preparing for what might be the best night of his life. All those sleepless night thinking of Sakura and what he would do to her if he got the chance to was now turning real. **"You know kit, you are starting to overthink things way too much. Just open the door when she comes invite her in and then fuck her brains out. No one wants to hear how you only thought of her naked, strapped to the bed with you on top of her screwing her breathless."** Spoke the voice of his friend and partner Kurama the Nine-tailed fox. He was still inside Naruto even after he released the seal as a sign of trust from the blond. Naruto knew that the fox was right and that he shouldn't think about the past but the present.

Two minutes later he hears the knock on the door signaling that his girlfriend was waiting for him. Quickly running to the door he opens it to the sight of Sakura fingering herself, a hungry look on her face. Seeing as how she didn't realize that he had opened the door he chose that exact moment to grab both of her big tits and drag the surprised yet aroused girl inside. "You know Sakura-chan that if you shouldn't do something like that in front of a person's front door you know. First of all it's not healthy and second somebody could have seen you and taken advantage of you, mainly me." He grinned cheekily at her when she blushed from embarrassment. "Now enough jokes. I believe it is time we get to the main event ne?" he asked while groping her breast through her t-shirt casuing her to moan and nod her head ever so slightly.

Ripping the fabric of her V-neck he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and smirked. "You naughty little minx, what were you thinking not wearing a bra and, by the looks of your legs, panties huh?" he growled in her ear and when she didn't answer he squeezed her tits harder making her wince. "Answer me." "I wasn't wearing any underwear today because of you Naruto-sama, I am what you want to call me, cum bucket, baby maker, cock-sleeve and the like. I did this because I couldn't wait to be fucked by your huge cock, slamming it inside my pussy and ass and cumming lots and lots." She said. Naruto nodded and told her to get on her knees and she did. He undid his zipper and let his erection free causing the pink-haired girl to gasp at the sight of his endowed member.

She quickly got over herself and began to stroke him. She had to use her two hands however as the blond was 15inch long and 3inch wide. She began to lick the head of his member before trying to take him in her mouth without dislocating her jaw. She took 4inches inside her mouth before Naruto took things in his own hands and began forcing his way down her throat. Sakura wanted to yell at the blond for making her do this, but almost forgot that she was the one who said that he could do whatever he liked with her. After about ten minutes of deep throating him she felt him expanding in her mouth and knew that he was going to cum.

"Here…I…cum Sakura-chan, swallow it all." Naruto said and exploded down her throat and into her stomach, effectively filling her up. Sakura didn't have any problem swallowing his cum because his cock was already on its way to her stomach however there were few droplets that leaked out of her mouth.

"Now slut get up, take off your clothes and on the bed on your back." Naruto said to Sakura, which she did without any hesitation.

Lying on her back on the bed Naruto made his way to her and spread her legs apart so he could se her glistening pussy. She looked up at him and said, "I want you to fuck my raw virgin little tight pussy every way you see fit. I want you to destroy my asshole as well with no holding back, I told you I am your own personal cock-sheathe." She grinned at him. "So you can do _**whatever**_ you want with me." She finished looking at him. Not wasting time he penetrated her with force and almost all of his manhood wet in her with that single thrust. He withdrew until there were only four inches left before plowing again, getting all of his dick inside her tight twat. He began to ruthlessly pound her, his hips but a blur as he latched onto one of her E-cup breasts. Sakura's moans and pleasure were the only things Naruto wanted at the moment so without any thought he let loose a giant wave of cum inside her womb, inflating her stomach until she looked six months pregnant with twins. He lay down beside her still bound to the hip and kissed with all the passion he could manage while she looked at him with a fucked stupid face. He whispered in her ear, "I love you Sakura-chan, always have always will. Never forget that. Good night." And with that he descended into dream land while Sakura just lay there unconscious.

**This is my first fanfic so please be gentle on the flames.**


End file.
